¡Feliz ¿Cumpleaños!
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ME "PASARA"! Son unos malos amigos ¡Los peores, en serio! ¡Hasta Sasuke sería mejor amigo y eso que abandono a sus amigos por venganza! ― Gritó exasperado. Feliz cumpleaños Inuzuka *-*


**Disclimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**¡Feliz ¿Cumpleaños?**

* * *

Kiba gruñó por tercera vez en la hora que llevaban juntos.

―K-Kiba-kun, ¿Pasa algo? ― Se aventuro a preguntar Hinata, su única respuesta que obtuvo fue otro gruñido de parte de él.

―Déjalo Hinata, se le pasará, como siempre―. Aseguro Shino a la pelinegra mientras observaba a una Catarina que se posó en la mano de ella. Ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a él y sabían que si sólo lo ignoraban pasaba de ello y seguía como si nada.

―¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ME "_PASARA_"?! Son unos malos amigos ¡Los peores, en serio! ¡Hasta Sasuke sería mejor amigo y eso que abandono a sus amigos por venganza! ― Gritó exasperado.

―¡Hey, HEY! Para empezar, yo sólo estaba dolido de que mi niisan me dejara, y en segunda ¡Ni quiero ser tu amigo! Hnm ― Declaro el "invocado" al salir de un arbusto y correr hacía el bosque.

―¡OYE! ― se ofendió el castaño. ―B-Bueno, él no cuenta ― Se tiró al piso y se puso a gimotear levemente, susurraba una que otra oración incompleta entre ellas un _"Ni siquiera Akamaru me felicitó."_

―Kiba ― Lo llamó Shino enojado sintiendo vergüenza ajena por lo que hacía su amigo. Su respuesta infantil de él fue gimotear más fuerte.

―KIBA, A LA UNA…― Empezó a contar más enojado al ser enojado.

―Ki-Kiba-kun…―Hinata le pidió silencio a Shino, ella trataría de ver qué pasaba esta vez, se arrodillo a lado del castaño y le hizo caricias en el cabello para calmarlo ― ¿Por qué somos malos amigos? ―Le pregunto una vez ya tranquilo, o al menos ya había parado de gimotear.

―¡¿Cómo que por quéé?! ―Gritó de nuevo furioso. ―¿No saben qué día es HOY? ―.

―Ah, es eso... ―Inmediatamente Shino sacó su calendario y checo la fecha. ―Bueno, faltan 128 días para finalizar el año, en España 1864 se fundó la cruz roja, y casí veinte años después Luis Pasteur vacuno exitosamente a un niño contra la rabia, y en 1988 asciende a la presidencia Carlos Salinas de Gortari…―

―¿Y él quien es Shino-kun? ―

―No poseo esa información Hinata, lo lamento―.

―Oh… no hay problema ― Sonrió en respuesta.

―¡GYAAAAARKKKKK! ¡Ustedes son imposibles! ― Enojado y dolido, pero con paso firme se fue de ahí.

―Oh.. ¡Es cierto!... ¡KIBAAAAAA! ― Trató de llamar su atención Shino.

―¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! ― Hinata reprimiendo una carcajada

A lo lejos sólo vieron como la ahora pequeña silueta de su amigo caía con pesadez.

―¿E-Estará bien? ― Se alarmo Hinata pasada la risa.

―Meeh….Sí. Oye Hinata ¡Que buena idea esa de cambiarle las fechas a los candelarios de su casa eh! ―La halago Shino.

―Y-Yo no fui…― Aclaró ella.

―Ni yo….― Afirmo él.

Ambos ninjas se miraron extrañados.

―Pff, qué más da, vayamos por su regalo―

―H-Haii― Le secundo ella. Y así ambos partieron.

_**06 Julio. 7:00 am. En la casa de los Inuzuka.**_

Una mano se deslizaba en el calendario de cierto moreno arrancando el '6 de Julio', saltándoselo y pasando automáticamente al '7 de Julio'. Saliendo silenciosamente con una sonrisa de triunfo regreso a su habitación, encontrándose con a su madre leyendo en su cama fingiendo leer un libro. El rostro se le fue del rostro.

―Sabía que uno de estos años lo harías… Aunque siento que te tardaste, ya tiene 18 años, dudo que sea tan estúpido para caer.. ―un grito interrumpió su discurso… "_Mamáááááá! ¿Ya te fijaste qué día es? ¡¿Mamá?! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! ¡Vayamos al centro por mi regalooooo y mi pastel! _― Bien, pensándolo mejor…―Tsume se paró de la cama de su hija dispuesta a salir. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta para voltearla a ver y con la voz calmada empezó a hablar ―Sin castigos…―Hana soltó el aire que estaba aguantando ― Por el momento… Sinceramente he estado esperando este día con ansias, ese pulgoso debe pagar por comerse mi pastel de carne ― Rió con satisfacción antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hana sudó frío… No quería saber que le haría si descubría que fue ella quién se comió su pastel de carne.

* * *

*-* ¿Opiniones? ¿RWs? ¿Tal vez un RWs? ¡Ya sé un RW! (? Okno xDDDD

Espero les haya gustado, este fic lo hice por el cumpleaños de Kiba *-* -Que fue ayer, por si no lo sabían xD- y fnbvuifejmsxjn! ¡FELICIDADES AMOOORRRR MÍO! *-* xD En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~

**Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
